WHAT MY HEART TELL ME TO DO !
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: Ketika memang kita harus melakukan apa yang hati kita katakan. Siapa yang sebenarnya tersakiti dalam hubungan ini ! Akankah SeHun dan LuHan mencapai hasil akhir hubungan mereka sepulang dari liburan imlek di China ! Apakah DaeBaek berhasil mengembalikan hubungan mereka ! Atau malah sebaliknya ! HunHan story with The Hyun Family. / BaekHyun EXO DaeHyun BAP TaeHyung - V BTS /


_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**WHAT MY HEART TELL ME TO DO !**

Author : 한유리

Cast :

Xi LuHan (EXO)

Oh SeHun (EXO)

The Hyun Family^^

(Jung DaeHyun BAP + Byun BaekHyun EXO = Kim TaeHyung / V BTS)

Genre : Angst dan Humor (?), tentuin aja sendiri.

Length : OneShoot

Backsong : RAIN SOUND dan What My Heart Tell Me To Do By BAP.

Disclaimer : SeHun milik Luhan, LuHan milik SeHun. ^^

XiuHan dan HunTao hanya selingan. Apalagi The Hyun Family, mereka cuma cameo yang numpang tenar :D

Ini Fanfic buat **Ima Park**saeng dan **Para HunHan Shipper** yang kemarin pada curhat sedang menggalau karna moment HunHan makin menghilang dan moment XiuHan dan HunTao semakin bertebaran. Semoga sedikit terhibur dengan adanya FF ini karena melibatkan cameo 1keluarga yang kurang waras semua *colek The Hyun Family.

Buat yang belum kenal dan belum tahu sejarah The Hyung Family disarankan untuk membaca dulu "**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !"**

(sekalian numpang promosi, hahaha)

.Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **MAYBE NO !**

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng Little TaeHyung^^

**What My Heart Tell Me To Do****!**

**_-29 Januari 2013-_**

_Ceklek !_

Suara pintu mobil dibuka membuat namja yang tadinya duduk dikursi kemudi itu menoleh kearah namja cantik yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan ekspresi datar dan pandangan kosongnya.

"Sudah siap Hyung ?! Kita berangkat sekarang ne ?!" Tanya sang namja yang berada didepan kemudi itu sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Chakkaman !" Ucap namja cantik itu sambil memegang tangan sang namja yang memegang kemudi itu untuk tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

"Waeyo LuHan Hyung ?! Bukankah satu jam lagi pesawatmu akan lepas landas ?! Mau menunggu apa lagi ?!" Tanya namja itu pada LuHan yang tetap diam memegangi tangannya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat sebutir liquid keluar dari mata rusa itu.

"Hyung. Waegeurae ?! Kenapa kau menangis ?!" Ucap namja itu sambil menarik LuHan kedalam pelukkannya.

"Dia tidak mengucapkan selamat jalan padaku. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat kearahku saat aku memanggilnya. Dia kejam DaeHyun-ah, hiks." Ucap LuHan dengan suara paraunya sambil terisak didalam pelukan namja bernama Jung DaeHyun itu.

"Uljima Hyung. Dia pasti tidak sengaja melakukan itu." Ucap DaeHyun mencoba menenangkan LuHan.

"Apa Kau Bilang ?! Tidak Sengaja Katamu?!" Ucap LuHan dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi sambil melepas pelukan DaeHyun.

"APA KAU TAHU DAEHYUN-AH. DIA BAHKAN DENGAN SANGAT SENGAJA TERUS – TERUSAN BERADA DIDEKAT TAO, MEMBANTU TAO MENGEPAKI BARANGNYA. DIA SEDIKIT PUN TIDAK MENOLEH KE ARAHKU YANG TERUS MEMANGGIL NAMANYA UNTUK BERPAMITAN TAPI DI BISA TERTAWA BERSAMA TAO DIHADAPANKU ! DIDEPAN MATAKU ! DIA MENGANGGAPKU SEOLAH – OLAH AKU TIDAK ADA DISANA ! DIA BAHKAN MEMILIH MENGANTAR TAO KE BANDARA PADAHAL JELAS – JELAS TAO BISA BERANGKAT DENGAN KRIS. DIA MENGABAIKANKU ! KAU BILANG ITU TIDAK SENGAJA ! INI TERLALU KEJAM UNTUKKU ! RASANYA SAKIT SEKALI DAEHYUN-AH !"

"Itu juga yang dirasakan SeHun saat kau tengah asik berdua dengan Xiumin Hyung."

_DEG !_

LuHan menghentikan ocehannya saat mendengar penuturan dari DaeHyun.

"Berhenti menyalahkannya Hyung. Bukan aku membelanya. Tapi sebagai orang yang dekat dengan kalian berdua, aku sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan SeHun. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan melepaskan SeHun. Jangan egois Hyung, kau bisa melarang SeHun dekat dengan siapapun, walau aku tahu, tanpa kau larang pun dia tak akan dekat – dekat dengan orang lain. Karena SeHun itu tipe orang cuek yang tidak suka mencari perhatian. Dia paling dekat cuma dengan si BaekHyun, itu pun juga BaekHyunnya yang terlalu genit. Tapi apa kau pernah memandang dirimu sendiri ?! Kau tak memandang dirimu sendiri yang malah terus – terusan dekat dan membuat moment dengan member yang lain terutama XiuMin Hyung didepan umum. Bahkan didepan SeHun kau mengatakan kalau kau lebih memilih dan nyaman jika bersama dengan Xiumin Hyung. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan SeHun saat mendengar semua itu ?! Kau pikir hati SeHun tidak sakit mengetahui kenyataan itu ?!"

_SKAK MAT !_

Ucapan DaeHyun benar – benar membuat LuHan terdiam.

"Sudah, ayo aku antar ke bandara sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Hyung ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat mereka sampai ditempat parkir bandara.

"Bolehkah aku berharap jika SeHun datang ke sini bukan ke Incheon?!" Alih – alih menjawab, LuHan malah balik bertanya kepada DaeHyun sambil kembali menitikan air mata.

"Hyung, Geureojima. Uljima." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Tapi DaeHyun-ah . . ."

"Hyung . . . Sudahlah." Ucap DaeHyun memutus ucapan LuHan yang akan bicara.

"Ayo keluar. Lihat, itu fans – fansmu sudah menunggumu. Apa perlu kuantar sampai keluar ?!" Lanjut DaeHyun sambil menatap kearah LuHan yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Anya, manajer Hyung sebentar lagi menghampiriku kesini." Ucap LuHan yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi kemudinya.

"DaeHyun-ah, kenapa berat sekali untuk pergi dari sini ?! Aku benar – benar ingin bertemu SeHun sekarang." Ucap LuHan lirih.

"Yasudah kalau begitu Hyung. Kita kembali saja, batalkan saja penerbangan hari ini. Gampangkan ?!" Ucap DaeHyun santai.

"Mollayo DaeHyun-ah." LuHan kembali melamun dalam kebimbangan hatinya. Lalu menatap kearah DaeHyun.

"Wae ? Apa lagi ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Anya. Itu manajer Hyung sudah menuju kesini. Aku berangkat dulu ne." Ucap LuHan sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Yap ! Senyumnya mana ?! Senyum dulu dong. Ingat, usahakan tersenyum didepan fans – fansmu walau sebenarnya kacamatamu itu tak cukup menutupi wajah sembabmu itu. Kau cantik saat tersenyum. Josimhae Hyung." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengasak pelan rambut LuHan.

Ucapan DaeHyun membuat LuHan tersenyum samar. Dia lalu keluar dari mobil DaeHyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah melihat LuHan mulai menjauh DaeHyun mulai menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

_Pletak !_

"Aduh ! Astaga Baek, kau itu kenapa ?! Tau – tau memukulku !" Ucap DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang duduk dijok belakang.

"Apa-apaan kau itu ?! Didepanku saja berani – beraninya menggoda LuHan Hyung. Apalagi dibelakangku !" Omel BaekHyun sambil melompat berpindah tempat dari belakang ke depan.

"Hehehe, aku kira kau tidur tadi. Ternyata menguping pembicaraan kami ya. Apa kau cemburu Baby ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menoel – noel dagu BaekHyun.

"Hast ! Singkirkan tanganmu Jung DaeHyun ! Berhenti memanggilku Baby, aku bukan fans BAP. Lalu siapa pula yang cemburu ?! Tak sudi lah ya." Bantah BaekHyun sambil mengambil tissu didepannya dan membersihkan hidungnya.

"Kau menangis Baek ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang baru dia sadari tengah berwajah sembab sekarang.

"Anya, hanya sedikit terharu dengan kisah mereka berdua. Padahal HunHan itu terkenal dengan couple yang manis dan romantis tidak seperti ChanBaek dulu yang selalu berteng-"

"Apa itu ChanBaek ?! Aku tidak pernah dengar nama couple itu."

Ucapan BaekHyun terhenti saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba menyela dengan sewotnya sambil meminum air mineral yang dia ambil dari dasbor mobilnya.

"Hehehe, eobseo. Apa ya ChanBaek itu, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil nyengir.

"Ah sudahlah Dae. Nyalakan music agar aku sedikit tenang." Lanjut BaekHyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

DaeHyun yang melihat BaekHyun mulai kembali mengambil posisi tidur langsung menyalakan sebuah lagu dan bersmirk melirik BaekHyun.

**Turn The Lights Off ...****  
****Sit Back and Relax Your Mind** [Daehyun]**Hey Yeaahhh ...****  
****If You'll Be Mine, I Don't Need No More ...**  
**We Just Ride Tonight, Come On!**  
**Ginjangeun pulgo mameul pyeonhi gajyeo Baby ...**  
**Oneul I bamui seupesyeolhan neon Sexy Lady ...**

**(Soul and Body by BAP)**

(Lanjutannya cari aja sendiri .. hahaha ..)

_Glek !_

BaekHyun menelan kasar ludahnya saat mendengar lagu yang diputar DaeHyun. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika.

"D-dae, kau tau dimana TaeTae ?! Aku mendadak merindukannya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini TaeHyung-ah ?! Aku seharusnya ke Incheon. Tao berangkat dari Incheon bukan Gimpo." Ucap seorang namja berkulit seputih albino pada seorang namja imut yang kini tengah menariknya.

"Aku ingin melihat keberangkatan Lulu Hyung. Ayo Hyung, palli." Ucap namja imut yang bernama TaeHyung itu hingga membuat orang yang ditariknya itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa harus mengajakku. Kau kan bisa mengajak Oemma Appamu." Ucapnya datar.

"Shirreo ! Karna Lulu Hyung bilang padaku. Yang ingin dilihat Lulu Hyung itu TheHun Hyung bukan oemma appaku."Ucap TaeHyung sambil kembali menarik namja bernama TheHun eh SeHun itu.

_DEG !_

"_XiaoLu ingin melihatku ?!_

"Y-yak, berhenti mengatai kecadelanku." Omel SeHun menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Eh itu Lulu Hyung kan ?! Kenapa dia melamun sendirian disana ya Hyung ?!" TaeHyung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan SeHun yang melihat LuHan diam berdiri seorang diri hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung ayo kesana." Ucap TaeHyung sambil kembali mencoba menarik SeHun.

"Disini saja. Dari sini saja." Ucap SeHun sambil menahan langkah TaeHyun dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju lurus pada namja cantik bernama LuHan itu.

"_XiaoLu, aku disini."_

"Hyung, kau menangis ?!" Tanya TaeHyung tiba – tiba saat memandang kearah SeHun dan melihat setetes liquid di ujung mata SeHun.

"Menangis ?! Kau pikir aku anak kecil. Sudah ayo kita pergi." Bantah SeHun sambil menghapus kasar air matanya lalu menarik TaeHyung untuk pergi dari sana.

"SHIRREO ! Aku mau mendatangi Lulu Hyung." Ucap TaeHyung sambil melepas tangan SeHun dan berjalan kearah LuHan.

"Haisst, jangan gila. Cukup appa oemmamu saja yang gila. Lihat, itu banyak fans. Kau mau dikroyok fans EXO seperti dulu." Ucap SeHun sambil kembali menarik TaeHyung.

TaeHyung mendadak berhenti dan berdelik ngeri lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan SeHun.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita pergi jalan – jalan saja mumpung sama – sama free. Kepalaku pusing sekali ini. Kau mau kemana ?!" Tawar SeHun.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalo Lotte World Hyung ?!" Ucap TaeHyung antusias.

"Boleh juga, arraseo. Kajja kita berangkat." Ucap SeHun.

"Yeay ! Lotte World I'm Coming . . . . ."

SeHun terkekeh pelan saat melihat TaeHyung yang kini lari kecil sambil berjingkrak - jingkrak menuju mobilnya. Dia menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah LuHan berdiri tadi.

_DEG !_

Jantung SeHun seakan berhenti berdetak saat matanya bertemu dangan mata rusa yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut saat memandangnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat kedua pasang itu saling terus memandang satu sama lain.

"HYUNG PALLI !" Teriakan TaeHyung membuatnya SeHun tersadar. Dia melihat seseorang yang diyakininya adalah salah satu manajernya tengah menarik LuHan untuk masuk keBandara.

"Ye. Berisik sekali kau ini." Ucap SeHun pada TaeHyung.

"XiaoLu, mianhae. Semoga kau jauh lebih bahagia tanpaku. Semoga dengan ini aku akan bisa berhenti mengharapkanmu. Aku benar – benar lelah. Gomawo, Saranghae and . . .Goodbye My Little Deer." Ucap SeHun lirih sambil berjalan pelan mengejar TaeHyung tanpa menyadari sepasang mata terus menatap kepergiannya.

...ooo...

**_-30 Januari 2014-_**

"Kau sudah memberitahu LuHan tentang keberangkatan SeHun ke China besuk Dae ?!"

DaeHyun yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar apartemennya itu menoleh kearah namja cantik yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Sudah Baek, tapi LuHan Hyung belum membalas. Mungkin dia belum membacanya. Tadi siang dia mengirimiku pesan jika dia sedang pergi dengan saudaranya." Jawab DaeHyun sambil menarik namja cantik itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama – sama memejamkan matanya dan terdiam satu sama lain.

"LuHan Hyung hebat ya. Aku melihat foto – fotonya di bandara Gimpo dan Beijing, dia terlihat tersenyum terus." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Ne, tapi bagaimana pun dia tetap tidak bisa menutupi wajah sembabnya. Senyumnya itu malah membuatku aneh melihatnya, hehe." Ucap DaeHyun sambil terkekeh yang juga membuat BaekHyun tersenyum.

"Geundae, bagaimana dengan SeHun ?!"

Pertanyaan DaeHyun membuat BaekHyun membuka matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Hah, mollayo. Dia terlihat semakin berantakan, dia hanya berdiam diri seharian kemarin. Padahal aku kira sepulang bermain dengan TaeTae dia akan lebih ceria, ternyata sama saja." Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas tangan DaeHyun dan berjalan pelan menuju ujung balkon.

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang dia kenal tengah berjalan seorang diri ditepi sungai Han.

"Kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah BaekHyun dan mengikuti arah pandangan BaekHyun.

"SeHun. Itu SeHun kan ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh BaekHyun.

Keduanya sama – sama terdiam sambil memandang kearah SeHun yang berjalan pelan sambil memegang dua cup minuman yang BaekHyun yakini adalah Bubble Tea dan Americano. Beberapa hari terakhir BaekHyun sering melihat SeHun membeli kedua minuman itu dan terus memandanginya. SeHun tak pernah meminum kedua minuman berbeda rasa itu secara bersamaan. Dia selalu membuang kedua minuman tersebut saat sudah jengah memandangnya.

Dan _see_ . . . DaeBaek saat ini melihat SeHun membuang kasar kedua minuman itu kearah aliran sungai Han. Setelah itu mereka melihat SeHun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di tanah sambil menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. SEHUN MENANGIS. Mereka tau itu.

"BAEK ! Kau mau kemana ?!"

Teriak DaeHyun mencoba memanggil BaekHyun yang kini melewatinya dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

DaeHyun kemudian meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang, mengingat BaekHyun keluar tanpa jaket, padahal udara diluar sangat dingin. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengejar BaekHyun. Namun belum sampai tangannya mencapai gangang pintu, tiba - tiba suara ringtone dari ponselnya membuatnya berhenti dan meraih ponselnya.

**_LuHanie Hyung Calling !_**

DaeHyun mengasak kasar rambutnya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan dia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yoboseyo, Hyu-"

Belum sempat DaeHyun menyapa sang penelpon, dia menghentikan ucapannya saat LuHan tiba – tiba langsung mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

". . . . . . . ."

"Ye Hyung, dia besuk pagi memang akan berangkat ke Qingdao." Ucap DaeHyun pelan sambil berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

Hatinya mencelos saat melihat BaekHyun dibawah sana tengah memeluk SeHun dari belakang. Namun hatinya jauh lebih terasa ditusuk - tusuk saat mendengar suara teriakan kemudian tangisan lirih dari seberang telponnya.

"Uljima Hyung."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang masih sempat DaeHyun ucapkan sebelum LuHan mematikan sambungannya.

Dan setelah memastikan LuHan benar – benar mematikan sambungannya, dia memasukan ponselnya kesaku celananya dan kembali meraih jaketnya kemudian keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"SeHun-ah. Iroejima, aju aphasseo. Jangan seperti ini SeHun-ah."

DaeHyun menghentikan langkahnya dibalik semak – semak tinggi sambil menatap lurus BaekHyun yang kini memeluk SeHun yang sedang menangis terisak itu.

"Bantu aku membencinya Hyung. Bantu aku melupakannya Hyung. Bantu aku menghapus perasaan ini Hyung. Aku lelah Hyung. Aku lelah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapku Hyung." Ucap SeHun lirih sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"SeHun-ah, jebal. Iroejima. SeHun-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sambil meraih tangan SeHun yang sejak tadi menjambaki rambutnya. Dia lalu berpindah dan berjongkok kearah depan SeHun duduk.

"SeHun-ah lihat aku !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil menarik wajah SeHun yang penuh air mata itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Kemana perginya seorang SeHun yang dulu ?! Dan sejak kapan seorang Oh SeHun jadi selemah ini ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Oh SeHun yang itu telah lama mati, sejak dia kehilangan separuh hidupnya."

Jawaban singkat SeHun membuat hati BaekHyun sedikit mencelos. Tanpa BaekHyun sadari air mata BaekHyun ikut menetes saat bertatapan dengan mata berair SeHun.

"Aku berkali – kali mencoba dan aku selalu gagal. Aku mencoba mendiamkannya tapi hatiku tidak bisa untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Suatu hari dia selalu menempel kepadaku, tapi disaat yang lain dia seolah – olah tak menganggap keberadaanku. Aku terlalu mencintainya, tapi aku lelah hidup dalam permainannya Hyung. Aku lelah Hyung. Aku ingin pergi Hyung. Biarkan aku pergi Hyung. Hati ini terlalu sakit untukku. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan semua ini Hyung."

BaekHyun langsung memeluk maknae kesayangannya itu agar menangis dipelukkannya. Bagaimana pun ia tahu, SeHun masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal apa itu cinta dan bagaimana sakitnya.

"Aiggo, oemma berselingkuh lagi didepan mata appa ?!"

DaeHyun yang sedari tadi mengawasi BaekHun itu mendadak merinding saat mendengar suara berbisik pelan didekat telinga.

"MWO ! Heh bocah, sedang apa kau disini malam – malam begini ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat menoleh pada namja imut dibelakangnya.

"Appa itu yang sedang apa ?! Tadi aku ke apartemen appa tapi disana kosong. Dan tadi waktu aku kebalkon malah melihat drama ini, jadi aku memilih kesini dan menontonnya secara live." Jawab TaeHyung yang membuat DaeHyun memutar malas matanya.

"Kenapa appa diam saja melihat oemma berpelukan dengan namja lain ?! Apa karna appa juga suka berselingkuh, seperti dulu diam – diam suka bertemu dengan Lulu Hyung dibelakang oemma. Cih, ternyata sama saja, bertukar pasangan begitu ?! ckckckck" Lanjut V sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Tae. Ayo pulang tidur. Anak kecil malam – malam berkeliaran. Diculik orang baru tahu rasa kau !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik tangan TaeHyung untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku sudah besar appa. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Protes TaeHyung sambil mencoba menepis tangan DaeHyun.

"Eh, appa. Kau menangis ?!" Tanya TaeHyung tiba – tiba saat memandang kearah wajah DaeHyun yang terlihat memerah dan sembab.

"Anya, Wae- . . . Y-yak kau kemana ?!" DaeHyun sedikit berteriak saat TaeHyung mendadak lepas darinya dan berlari kearah SeBaek.

"OEMMA . . . . . ! KENAPA KAU BERSELINGKUH DIDEPAN APPA ! LIHAT APPA MENANGIS KARNAMU !"

DaeHyun melotot mendengar teriakan TaeHyung, Dia langsung berlari dan menarik kerah baju TaeHyung.

"Oem- . . . hmmmmpt."

DaeHyun membekap mulut TaeHyung dan menariknya menjauh dari BaekHun.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak – tidak ! Aku tidak menangis. Oemmamu tidak berselingkuh." Omel DaeHyun pada TaeHyung yang mencoba membuka mulutnya dan melepaskan diri.

"Hyung, aku seperti mendengar suara TaeHyung." Ucap SeHun yang masih berada dipelukan BaekHyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kearah BaekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan SeHun langsung merlirik kearah dua makhluk dibelakang SeHun, terlihat DaeHyun kewalahan menarik TaeHyung yang brutal ingin melepaskan diri.

"Ani. Mungkin itu suara alien kecil yang tersesat dibumi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum yang dibalas kekehan oleh SeHun yang kini melepas pelukannya.

_See_. . . alien kecil itu berhasil membuat SeHun tersenyum dan duduk nyaman dengan kepala yang kini disandarkan dibahu BaekHyun.

"Temani aku sebentar saja Hyung. Temani aku untuk meyakinkan hatiku jika dia memang bukan untukku."

...ooo...

**_-31 Januari 2014-_**

"Kau yakin akan ke Qingdao bukan ke Beijing ?!"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir BaekHyun saat dia mengantar SeHun ke bandara.

"Hyung, berhenti membahasnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku juga berhak bahagia ?! Jika dia bisa berbahagia diluar sana, kenapa aku tidak ?!" Ucap SeHun sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Geurae, apapun yang membuatmu bahagia pasti akan aku dukung." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Gomawo semuanya." Pamit SeHun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Nde, Hati – hati." Balas orang – orang dalam mobil itu serempak.

"Hasst, kenapa semenjak mengenalmu aku jadi beralih profesi jadi supir begini Baek." Keluh DaeHyun sambil menyalakan mobilnya setelah melihat SeHun mulai menjauh.

"Kekekek, tak apalah Dae. Salah sendiri menolak membelikanku mobil. Lagipula kau kan memang supir cintaku." Ucap mengerlingkan matanya kearah DaeHyun, yang juga membuat DaeHyun tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi BaekHyun.

"Huek. Berhenti berbicara dan bersikap menjijikan seperti itu didepanku appa oemma."

"DIAM KAU !"

DaeBaek kompak berteriak kearah alien kecil dijok belakang mobil. Walaupun sebenarnya TaeHyung terlihat tidak peduli pada teriakan kedua 'orang tuanya' itu dan hanya mencibir sambil melanjutkan bermain game dari ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Jaga bicaramu saat didepan memberku Baek ! Bisa – bisanya kau berkata kalau kau rindu mandi bersama dengan SeHun." Omel DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang saat ini tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja, aku memang merindukan saat mandi berdua bersama SeHun kok." Ucap BaekHyun ngeyel.

**_Dwi dol-a bwado doelkayo . . . Geudaeui dwismoseub-eul . . ._**** (Farewell by The Ray)**

DaeHyun baru saja akan mengomeli BaekHyun kembali jika saja ponsel BaekHyun tidak berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Bisa tidak kau mengganti lagu ringtone diponselmu ?! Apa kau memang mengharap sebuah perpisahan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan BaekHyun.

"Kalau iya kenapa ?! Yak ! PONSELKU MANA !" teriak BaekHyun sambil mencoba merebut ponselnya.

"sSst, SeHun kan ?! Biar aku yang angkat. Kau diam saja. Ini aku loudspeker." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menutup bibir BaekHyun dengan tangannya..

"Yeoboseyo !"

"Yeob- . . . eh DaeHyun Hyung ?!"

"Ye ini aku. Ada apa SeHun-ah ?!" Ucap DaeHyun.

"Aku tidak salah memencet nomor telponkan ?!"

DaeHyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan SeHun.

"Anya. Ini memang ponsel BaekHyun. Bagaimana kabarmu disana ?! Aku lihat kau menikmati liburanmu dari beberapa foto yang aku lihat ditwitter."

"Eyh, Hyung ini seperti suami posesif saja sampai mengangkat telpon dari namja lain, kekeke." Ucap SeHun ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, siapapun asal kau tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mulut BaekHyun berbicara yang tidak – tidak lagi." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melirik ke arah BaekHyun yang kini menepis tangannya.

"Aku gagal Hyung." Lanjut Sehun mendadak serius.

"Maksudmu SeHun-ah ?!" Kali ini BaekHyun yang menyahut bertanya pada SeHun.

"Aku gagal Hyung. Aku memang terlihat menikmati liburanku disini. Tapi itu sepenuhnya karna aku merasa tidak enak pada Tao dan keluarganya, mereka begitu baik kepadaku. Orang tua Tao memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Tao juga terus – terusan bertingkah manja dan aneh agar aku tertawa. Jujur aku semakin menyayangi Tao. Tapi sesungguhnya aku gagal Hyung . . . . . aku merindukannya."

DaeBaek terdiam saat mendengar ucapan terakhir SeHun.

"Setiap kali aku teringat padanya aku slalu memutar lagumu yang berjudul _Voice Message_ Hyung. Karna lirik lagu itu yang selalu membuatku sadar apa posisiku dihadapannya, aku hanya permainannya, aku hanya bonekanya dan aku lelah. Tapi aku gagal, karna setiap lagu itu selesai lagu berikutnya yang berputar adalah lagu _Rain Sound._Hal itu membuatku gagal membencinya dan berbalik merindukannya. Aisst, kenapa lagunya seperti itu Hyung. Kau sengaja ya hyung waktu memasukkan lagu ini ke ponselku, kau sengaja membuatku gagal melupakannya ya ?! Kau hebat Hyung, kau berhasil. Tolol sekali ya aku .. hahaha."

DaeBaek saling berpandangan sendu saat mendengar penuturan SeHun yang diiring tawa tapi terdengar lirih itu.

"Hiks . . ."

DaeBaek tercekat saat mendengar isakan dari seberang telpon itu.

"SeHun-ah gwenchana ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Ah, Y-ye Hyung. Gwenchana. Apa kau tahu, udara disini dingin sekali, sepertinya aku akan terserang flu hingga jadi pilek begini." Jawab SeHun.

"Pem – bo – hong."

DaeHyun menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang berbicara pelan itu. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan menyerahkan ke BaekHyun sambil mengelus pelan surai BaekHyun.

"Kau beruntung Hyung."

Perhatian DaeBaek kembali teralih ke ponsel BaekHyun.

"Maksudmu SeHun-ah ?!"

"Kau beruntung memiliki BaekHyun Hyung. Walau dia lebih genit dari Xia- eh LuHan Hyung, tapi BaekHyun Hyung cukup setia padamu."

"BaekHyun memang suka menempel pada siapapun. Suka merayu siapapun. Tidak hanya satu dua orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan kalian. Tapi aku salut hubungan kalian tetap bertahan. Kalian hebat Hyung." Lanjut SeHun.

"Nde, aku beruntung memilikinya. Mungkin juga karna ada TaeHyung diantara kami." Jawab DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan kembali membelai surai halus BaekHyun.

"Geurae, aku tau itu. Bahkan sampai kalian mempunyai anak kedua bernama Bam-"

"BAMBAM BUKAN ANAKKU ! AKU TIDAK PUNYA ANAK BERNAMA BAMBAM ! ANAKKU CUMA TAETAE SEORANG. BAMBAM ITU ANAK DAEHYUN DENGAN ORANG LAIN ! BUKAN DENGANKU !" Teriak BaekHyun tiba – tiba.

"Hasst, SeHun-ah. Jangan membahas BamBam. Kau tau kan TaeHyung sedang marah padaku gara – gara BamBam, kenapa kau malah memancing amarah BaekHyun dengan menyebut namanya." Omel DaeHyun panik.

"Hahahaha, dia masih marah padamu ?! Dia juga sempat menelponku marah – marah sambil bercerita kalau BamBam dan Got7 dekat dengan member BAP. Bahkan dia iri saat melihat Youngjae memeluk Bamba-"

"Kan sudah ku bilang dia bukan anakku ! Dia itu anak DaeHyun dengan YoungJae . . . mungkin." Ucap BaekHyun sewot sambil kembali memutus ucapan SeHun.

Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya bisa mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Bisa gila dia kalo dimarahi dan didiamkan lagi oleh mereka gara – gara hal itu.

"Hahaha, santai saja Hyung. DaeHyun bukan tipe namja seperti itu. Walau aku tidak tahu kedekatannya dengan XiaoLu dulu siapa yang mengawali." Ucap SeHun.

"Kau tidak tahu saja SeHun-ah, sampai terbukti kecurigaanku selama ini. Aku dan TaeTae tak kan segan – segan meninggalkannya." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mencoba mencubit DaeHyun.

_DEG !_

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan BaekHyun langsung menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Eh, kau sudah melihat Ziyu ?! Tadi Kris mengirimi foto ZiYu padaku." Lanjut BaekHyun.

"Ah, nde. Aku sampai heran, dari mana mereka saling mengenal. Dia memang sangat mirip LuHan Hyung." Jawab SeHun.

"Kan mereka satu kota Hun." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Eh, SeHun-ah. Jangan – jangan ZiYu itu memang anakmu dengan LuHan ya SeHun-ah ?! Jangan – jangan kalian memang sudah memiliki hubungan sebelum debut dan LuHan Hyung meninggalkan Ziyu diChina setelah melahirkannya lalu pergi keKorea untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu."

Lanjut BaekHyun membuat DaeHyun yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop dan menatap malas kearahnya. Sedangkan kan SeHun disebrang sana terdengar sedang tertawa.

"Hahahaha, ada – ada saja kau Hyung. Mana bisa namja hamil lalu melahirkan. Kalau pun ada dan bisa, kau pasti sudah hamil dari dulu – dulu dengan DaeHyung Hyung. Dan TaeHyung pasti sudah memiliki adik kandung sekarang."

"Yak !"

BaekHyun hampir saja melempar ponsel itu saat mendengar ucapan SeHun. Untung saja dia mengingat jika ponsel itu adalah miliknya, jadi tidak mungkin dia merusak barangnya sendiri.

"Hahaha . . . Eh Hyung, sudah dulu ya. Tao menungguku. Gomawo sudah menghiburkan. Annyeong." Ucap SeHun dari seberang.

"Nde, Annyeong SeHun-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan telpon tersebut dan beralih menatap DaeHyun yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Dae, kau kenapa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat merasakan tangan DaeHyun memegang perutnya.

"Kalau seandainya namja bisa hamil dan melahirkan, kira – kira sekarang perutmu sebesar apa ya Baek ?!"

"YAK !"

_Pletak !_

BaekHyun langsung menepis tangan DaeHyun dan memukulnya dengan ponsel saat mendengar ucapan dari DaeHyun.

"Aiggo .. galak sekali My Baby Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sedikit menggoda sambil mengelus – elus kepala bekas pukulan BaekHyun.

"DIAM KAU ! APA MAK-"

_Drrrrt ... Drrrt !_

"Hasst, kebiasaan, menyimpan ponsel tanpa memberi suara."

Omelan BaekHyun terhenti akibat suara getaran ponsel di dasbor mobil DaeHyun.

"Nugu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang kini memegang ponselnya.

"LuHan Hyung. Kau atau aku yang mengangkat ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Diloudspeker lagi saja." Ucap DaeHyun yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Yoeb-"

"Dae . . . hiks . . . Hyun-ah."

Belum sempat BaekHyun menyelesaikan ucapan salamnya, sebuah suara terisak memanggil DaeHyun membuat DaeHyun yang hampir bersandar di jok mobil langsung terbangun.

"Mwo ! Hyung. Waegeurae ?! Kenapa kau menangis ?!" Tanya DaeHyun panik sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan BaekHyun lalu mendekatkannya kewajahnya dan membuat BaekHyun ikut mendekatkan wajahnya keponsel DaeHyun.

_CUP !_

_Pletak !_

BaekHyun langsung memukul kepala DaeHyun saat DaeHyun sempat – sempatnya mencuri ciuman dipipinya.

"Dia terlihat bahagia tanpaku."

Ucapan lirih LuHan membuat DaeBaek yang hampir 'perang' serempak menolehkan kepala mereka ke ponsel.

"Dia begitu bahagia saat bersama Tao tanpa mengetahui aku disini sangat kesepian. Hatiku sakit melihat foto – foto mereka yang bertebaran di media sosial. Walau aku sedikit senang saat melihat SeHun memakai gelang kami." Ucap Luhan

"Tapi bukankah kau juga sedang bersenang – senang Hyung, buktinya kau kemarin juga tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan - jalan bersama seorang yeoja."

Ucapan dari DaeHyun membuatnya langsung mendapat hadiah deathglare dari mata sipit BaekHyun.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh !" Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

"Anya. Yoeja itu jiejieku. Dia yang menemaniku selama aku diChina. Kau taukan, walau aku pulang ke China, aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dangan kedua orang tuaku, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, bagi mereka materi cukup menggantikan posisi mereka. Lagipula sejak awalkan mereka tidak pernah mendukungku jadi penyanyi." Ucap LuHan sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Alasanku pulang ke China sebenarnya juga bukan karna mengunjungi mereka tapi aku ingin melihat, apakah dia merasa kehilangan karna kepergianku. Namun tenyata tidak, dia lebih bahagia tanpaku. Dia bahkan sampai menyusul Tao ke Qingdao. Aku merasa, aku benar – benar menjadi orang terbodoh didunia kemarin." Lanjut LuHan.

"Kemarin ?! Maksudmu Hyung ?!" Tanya DaeHyun saat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir LuHan.

"Kemarin aku seharian menunggunya di Beijing Airport."

Jawaban LuHan membuat DaeBaek saling berpandangan.

"_Untuk apa LuHan menunggu SeHun di Bandara Beijing, sedangkan SeHun jelas – jelas ke Qingdao."_

"Aku benar – benar terlihat seperti orang bodohkan. Padahal jelas – jelas SeHun ke Qingdao tapi bolehkan aku berharap keajaiban itu datang seperti saat keberangkatanku keBeijing."

"Keajaiban ?!" Kalimat serempak DaeBaek menghentikan ucapan LuHan.

"Nde, keajaiban saat aku melihatnya di bandara Gimpo dihari keberangkatanku."

DaeBaek kembali saling berpandangan bingung saat mendengar ucapan LuHan.

"Mustahil Hyung, diwaktu keberangkatanmu SeHun pergi ke Lotte World bersama TaeHyung." Ucap DaeHyun

"Jadi dia juga tidak mengantar Tao ?!" Tanya LuHan memutus ucapan DaeHyun.

"Anya, dia memilih pergi bersama TaeTae. Tapi tidak mungkin dia ke bandara Gimpo. Kalau dia kebandara pasti bersama TaeTae dan TaeTae pasti memberitahuku. Kau pasti berkhayal atau mim-"

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK BERKHAYAL ATAU BERMIMPI. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SALAH MENGENALI WAJAH ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI !"

. . . . .

(hening)

Suara teriakan LuHan membuat mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"_Lu, kau tidak tidur ?!"_

Sebuah suara membuat DaeBaek kembali tersadar.

"Nde jie, sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah dulu."

"Nonnamu berbicara dengan bahasa korea Hyung ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat mendengar percakapan LuHan dengan Jiejienya.

"Ah, nde. Dia sedang belajar bahasa korea jadi kami berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea." Terang LuHan yang membuat DaeBaek mengangguk yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh LuHan.

"Aku tidur dulu Dae Baek, kasian jiejieku agak sakit saat mememaniku hujan – hujan kemarin. Tapi sebelumnya bisakah aku minta tolong pada kalian ?!" Ucapan LuHan kembali diangguki oleh DaeBaek.

"Ah, Nde Hyung. Kau mau minta tolong apa ?!" Ucap DaeHyun saat sadar LuHan tidak bisa melihat anggukan mereka.

"Katakan pada SeHun jika . . . . . . . jika aku sangat . . . . . merindukannya."

_Pip !_

Seusai mengucapkan kalimat itu LuHan langsung menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Nado bogoshipo Hyung."

_Plak !_

"Yak Baek ! Hentikan kebiasaanmu memukulku ! Apa tidak bisa kau bersikap sedikit sopan padaku." Ucap DaeHyun tidak terima saat BaekHyun mendadak memukul.

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU NADO BOGOSHIPO EOH ?!" Teriak BaekHyun sambil menarik kerah kemeja DaeHyun dan memelototinya.

...ooo...

**_-31 Januari 2014-_**

"Ae kkaeb-da, ae kkaeb-da, kkaebs, kkaebs, KKAEP SONG ..."

_Pletak ! Pletak !_

"Aduh ! / "Oemma appo !"

DaeTae sama – sama memegangi kepala mereka yang baru saja mendapat polesan cinta dari jari lentik BaekHyun.

"BERHENTI MENGATAIKU DENGAN KATA – KATA ITU !" Teriak BaekHyun mengomeli dia makhluk alien yang tengah duduk berdua sambil menari – nari menggerakan tangan ala rapper dan menyanyikan lagu kkaep song ala BaekHyun itu.

"Sapa yang mengataimu ?! Aku cuma meniru kata – katamu di Showtime. Kau itu benar – benar seperti ahjumma – ahjumma. Genit, cerewet, selalu meniru apapun yang yang dikatakan oleh membermu terutama Tao. Aku sampai malu sendiri menonton acara itu." Ucap DaeHyun.

"BERISIK ! Siapa suruh menonton ?! Aku saja mual melihat varietymu terutama Tadah !, menipu sekali wujudmu." Saut BaekHyun sambil duduk disamping TaeHyung dan membelai kepala bekas jitakannya itu.

"Sudah – sudah. Kenapa kalian berdua itu bertengkar terus ?! Jangan bertengkar terus, bercerai saja sekalian."

_Pletak ! Pletak !_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA ... KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKULIKU ?! AKU SEPERTI ANAK TIRI SAJA!" Teriak TaeHyung saat dijitak bersamaan oleh DaeBaek.

"Salah sendiri kau berkata yang tidak – tidak begitu." Omel BaekHyun sambil kembali mengelus kepala V.

"Ah sudahlah oemma. Jung family tidak boleh bertengkar. Iya kan ?!" Ucap TaeHyung sok imut sambil memeluk BaekHyun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Jung Family ?! Aku tidak pernah mengubah margaku menjadi Jung !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendorong tubuh TaeHyung kearah DaeHyun.

"Kau itu kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya DaeHyun heran sambil menahan tubuh TaeHyung.

"Ne, oemma waeyo ?! Kita kan memang Jung family. Bagaimana sih !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang disebut oleh fans – fans diluar sana dengan sebutan Jung Family ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada TaeHyung yang masih terlihat bingung. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang terlihat 'sangat' paham hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Nugu oemma ?!"

"Aiggo, anak manis, kau tidak tahu siapa itu Jung Family ?! Itu hlu keluarga yang terdiri dari Jung DaeHyun, Yoo Youngjae dan Moon Jongup. Masak kau tidak kenal sih pada keluarga yang selalu disebut keluarga harmonis itu ?!" Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada suara dibuat – buat .

"OMO ! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa seperti ini oemma. Nde oemma, aku ingat. Bahkan katanya mereka punya anak lagi bernama BamBam kan oemma ?! Tapi kenapa Bambam disebut sebagau anak oemma dan appa ya ?!" Balas TaeHyun dengan nada yang sama.

"Wah, Jeongmal chagi-ah ?! Ya ampun, kenapa kau muak ya mendengar semua itu. Tenang saja chagi-ah, kau anak tunggalku kok. Tenang saja ya." Ucap BakHyun sambil mencibir kearah DaeHyun.

"Nde, makanya oemma .. bercerai saja dengan appa dan menikahlah dengan Chanyoel Hyung." Ucap TaeHyung memprovokasi BaekHyun.

"Arra- EH ?!" / "MWO !"

_Pletak ! Pletak !_

BaekHyun yang menyadari kalimat menjebak TaeHyung langsung kembali menjitaknya diikuti oleh DaeHyun.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE . . . . ! SEPERTINYA AKU MEMANG BENAR – BENAR ANAK TIRI ! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI ANAK KALIAN LAGI ! AKU MAU JADI ANAK HUNHAN HYUNG SAJA !" Teriak TaeHyung kembali sambil memasang muka sok sedihnya.

"Silahkan, memangnya masih ada HunHan. Yang ada sekarang itu MinLu dan HunTao." Cibir BaekHyun kearah TaeHyung.

"Yah, jadi mereka benar – benar berpisah ya ?! Sayang sekali. Padahal mereka sangat serasi." Ucap TaeHyung lesu yang diangguki oleh DaeBaek.

. . . . .

(hening)

"AHA ! Kkeab song . . ."

"YAK !"

TaeHyung langsung menutup mulutnya saat BaekHyun berteriak kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun datar.

"Hehehe. Aku ada ide. Hahaha YeHet YeHet . . . Orahat !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Sepertinya acaramu tidak baik untuk anak – anak Baek."

"YAK !"

BaekHyun kembali berteriak dan hampir memukul DaeHyun jika saja tidak dicegah oleh TaeHyung.

"Stop oemma appa. Jangan bertengkar dulu. Aku mengirim SeHun Hyung pesan dulu." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mulai mengetik sms.

**To : TheHunie Hyung EXO**

"**Hyung, jebal telpon aku. Penting ! Pulsaku habis, huhuhu."**

"Pulsamu habis ?! Artis kok tidak punya pulsa." Sindir DaeHyun.

"Enak saja ! Saldoku banyak appa, hanya saja-"

_**Everybody say NO . . . . . !**_

Suara ringtone memutuskan ucapan TaeHyung yang kemudian menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, menyuruh kedua orang tuanya diam sebelum mengangkat telpon dan meloudspekernya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo Hyung !" Ucap TaeHyung girang membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang.

"Hehehe, wae ?! Ada apa TaeHyung-ah ?!"

"Anya, hanya ingin menelpon saja."

"Menelpon ?! Aku yang menelponmu TaeHyung-ah."

"Hahaha, oh iya lupa."

DaeBaek langsung sweatdrop sambil menatap malas anak mereka saat mendengar percakapan itu.

"Hyung sedang apa ?!" Tanya TaeHyung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku ?! Hanya sedang berjalan – jalan dibelakang rumah Tao."

"Oh aku kira kau sedang memikirkan Lulu Hyung."

. . . . .

(Hening)

DaeBaek memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya kearah TaeHyung, bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengatakan hal yang cukup tabu untuk SeHun dengan begitu santainya.

"Hyung !"

"Ah, Nde ?! Aku memang sedang memikirkannya TaeHyung-ah."

DaeBaekTae yang mendengar ucapan SeHun lalu tersenyum bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain Hyung ?!"

DaeBaek kembali menatap heran TaeHyung.

"Permainan apa ?!" Tanya SeHun dari sebrang sana.

"Permainan mengutarakan perasaan. Aku tahu kau merindukan Lulu Hyung, jadi aku akan mendiamkan hubungan (telpon) kita ini untuk beberapa saat. Aku memberikanmu waktu beberapa menit untuk memikirkan apapun yang ingin kau katakan pada Lulu Hyung, nanti setelah hubungan kita kembali tersambung, dalam hitungan ketiga kau harus mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau kau katakan pada Lulu Hyung. Bagaimana ?!"

Untuk beberapa saat SeHun tidak terdengar suaranya hingga membuat TaeHyung ingin kembali memanggilnya.

"Arraseo aku mau."

Ucapan singkat SeHun membuat TaeHyung tersenyum.

"Sip, aku diamkan dulu ya Hyung." Ucap TaeHyung sambil menekan tombol 'mute'.

"Hasst jinjja. Ige mwoya ?! Apa yang kau lakukan TaeTae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada TaeHyung.

"sSst, oemma diam dulu." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mengotak – atik ponselnya.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang sebenarnya juga penasaran memilih diam daripada ikut berdebat.

"Yeoboseyo Lulu Hyung."

"Eh ?!" DaeBaek langsung bangkit mendekat TaeHyung saat melihat TaeHyung menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo. TaeHyungie ?! Kau rupanya, aku kira siapa ?!"

"Memang tadi kau pikir siapa ?! SeHun Hyung ?!"

. . . . .

(Hening)

DaeBaek kembali menatap TaeHyun tak percaya, apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran bocah itu.

"A-anya. Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Tidak mungkin SeHunie menelponku." Ucap LuHan lirih.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini Hyung. Tapi memangnya jika SeHun Hyung menelponmu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyung ?!" Tanya TaeHyung.

"Eobseo TaeHyungie." Jawab LuHan pelan.

"Begini saja, kita berlatih seolah – olah SeHun Hyung menelponmu. Jadi jika suatu saat nanti SeHun Hyung menelponmu untuk urusan apapun, kau tidak kaget. Bagaimana Hyung ?!" Ucap TaeHyung yang membuat LuHan diseberang sana terdiam.

"Ah, Nde. Walau pun tidak mungkin, tapi boleh juga TaeHyungie."

TaeHyun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan LuHan.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku akan mendiamkan obrolan ini selama beberapa saat. Hyung silahkan berfikir apapun yang ingin Hyung ucapkan pada SeHun Hyung. Nanti aku sambung lagi dan saat sampai hitungan ke 3 Hyung langsung ucapkan apa yang ingin Hyung ucapkan ke SeHun Hyung. Arraseo ?!" Ucap TaeHyung.

"Nde, aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan.

"Arraseo. Aku diamkan dulu ponselnya." Ucap TaeHyung sambil kembali menekan tombol 'mute'.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sedang apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang mulai angkat bicara.

"sSst, appa dan oemma cukup diam dan perhatikan." Ucap TaeHyung sambil kembali mengotak – atik ponselnya.

"Yoeboseyo Hyung, Eh, jangan berbicara dulu. Aku hitung sampai 3 barulah kalian berbicara ya." Ucap TaeHyung saat mulai menyambungkan kembali telpon mereka.

Hana . . .

Dul . . .

Set . . .

"Bogoshipo SeHunie." / "Bogoshipo XiaoLu."

. . . . . .

Baik HunHan maupun DaeBaekTae sama – sama terdiam saat mendengar ucapan itu. Bahkan DaeBaek sampai kompak menahan nafas mereka.

"SeHun ?!" / "Hyung ?!"

Terdengar HunHan saling memanggil satu sama lain.

"Apa kabar Hyung ?!" Ucap SeHun memulai pembicaraan.

"B-baik. Kau SeHun ?!" Jawab LuHan.

"Aku juga baik Hyung."

. . . . . .

(hening)

"Hasst, apa ini benar – benar HunHan Hyung ?! Kenapa seperti orang tak saling mengenal begi-"

"sSst !"

DaeBaek langsung menutup mulut mereka masing – masing dengan telunjuk mereka, isyarat menyuruh TaeHyung untuk diam.

"Arraaaaa." Jawab TaeHyung sambil kembali fokus menatap ponselnya.

. . . . . .

(tetap hening)

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja. Aku lelah menunggu kalian berbicara." Ucap TaeHyung angkat bicara.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku tutup saja sambunganku. SeHun Hyung, Lulu bilang dia merindukanmu. Lulu Hyung, SeHun Hyung bilang dia masih mencintaimu. Annyeong."

"Eh ?!"

_Pip !_

DaeBaek untuk kesekian kalinya menatap tidak percaya kearah TaeHyung. Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti TaeHyung melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Wae ?! Kalian kagum ya padaku ?!" Ucap TaeHyung sambil mencibir kearah DaeBaek.

"Kau ?! Bagaimana bisa ?!" Ucap DaeHyun yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Aku melakukan ini karna aku tau mereka masih saling tulus mencintai. Tapi mereka salah paham oleh keadaan dan egoisan perasaan mereka masing – masing." Terang TaeHyung yang membuat DaeBaek menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Wua, TaeTae sudah dewasa rupanya." Puji BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja oemma, aku kan Ssang Namja." Ucap TaeHyung bangga.

"Cih, itu karna tema comebackmu itu saja." Cibir DaeHyun yang membuat TaeHyung melotot kearahnya.

"Eh, sudah jam segini. Aku mandi dulu ya. Aku harus kembali kedorm." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Ah nde, aku lupa besuk kau akan berangkat keManila." Saut BaekHyun

"Oemma, itu ponsel appa ya ?! Aku pinjam sebentar buat main game ya." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mengambil ponsel DaeHyun yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Jangan, nanti batrainya cepat habis." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berselca oemma. Biar appa disana selalu ingat pada kita." Ucap TaeHyun sambil mengotak – atik ponsel DaeHyun kemudian duduk disamping BaekHyun.

"Hast, dia kan pergi tidak lama." Ucap BaekHyun namun tetap dan langsung bergaya didepan kamera.

Hana . . . Dul . . Set . . .

_Kimchi !_

_Cekrik !_

"Bagaimana – bagaimana bagus tidak ?!" Tanya BaekHyun ke TaeHyung.

"Hasst, sebentar oemma, salah pencetkan ! Aku buka digaleri dulu." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mengotak – atik ponsel DaeHyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian TaeHyung menghentikan gerakankan jarinya, pandangannya mendadak kosong.

"Bagaimana ?! Heh , kau kenapa malah diam ?!"

"Heh ! TaeTae kau kenapa ?!" Ucap BaekHyun lagi saat merasa diacuhkan TaeHyung. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban TaeHyung, BaekHyun langsung merebut ponsel DaeHyun dan . . .

_DEG !_

BaekHyun langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya dan menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin !"

BaekHyun langsung mengotak – atik ponsel tersebut dan membuka pada folder pesan. BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat melihat layar ponsel DaeHyun dan membaca rentetan pesan yang tertera diponsel itu.

"Oemma . . . itu appa denga-"

"Ini bukan apa – apa TaeHyung-ah, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kau makan dulu saja." Ucap BaekHyun yang langsung dituruti oleh TaeHyung.

BaekHyun menatap nanar ponsel DaeHyun yang tiba – tiba bergetar ditangannya.

**_YoungJae-ah Calling !_**

Tanpa berbicara, BaekHyun langsung menekan tombol reject pada ponsel DaeHyun dan berjalan menyusul TaeHyung ke ruang makan.

"_Jung Family is Real ?!"_

**...ooo...**

**_02 February 2014_**

"Yoeboseyo ?!"

BaekHyun yang berdiri ditepi sungai Han itu tersenyum saat sambungan telponnya akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Yoeboseyo. Jung DaeHyun ?!"

"Nde yoebo, ini aku. Waeyo ?! Kau sedang apa ?! Sepertinya senang sekali mendengar suaraku. Kekekek."

BaekHyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Anya, biasa saja. Eh aku mau cerita. SeHun tadi tiba – tiba mengirimiku pesan yang isinya. **_Hyung, besuk aku harus bagaimana ?! Apa aku akan menyesal dengan keputusanku sendiri _**begitu. Maksudnya apa ya Dae ?! Aku membalasnya berkali – kali dia tidak menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab telponku. Menyebalkan sekali." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Aku juga sedang bingung Baek. Aku juga baru saja membaca, LuHan Hyung mengirimiku pesan. **_Aku tidak siap DaeHyun-ah, aku takut. Apakah aku siap menghadapi hari esuk tanpanya._**Begitu."

BaekHyun menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kira – kira apa maksudnya ya ?! Mereka membingungkan sekali. Hast, perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Eh ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi. Apa disana begitu sibuk ?!" Lanjut BaekHyun.

"Ah mianhae, tadi waktu ke Dream Concert aku lupa membawa ponselku. Kenapa ?! Kau merindukanku ya ?! Kekeke."

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar gurauan DaeHyun.

"Tentu saja pabbo. Mana mungkin aku tak merindukanmu. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak saja."

"Tidak enak kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun dari sebrang sana.

"Molla. Perasaanku tidak enak saja. Kau tidak berbuat macam – macam kan ?! Aku bermimpi kau menghianatiku dan TaeTae." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

. . . . . .

"Dae ?! Kau mendengarkanku kan ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat tak mendengar jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"A-ah, nde. Aku mendengarkanmu. Kau tenang saja. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

BaekHyun tersenyum samar saat mendengar jawaban DaeHyun.

"Arraseo. Nado saranghae. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Sampai bertemu besuk. Annyeong."

_Pip !_

BaekHyun langsung mematikan sambungannya tanpa menunggu balasan dari DaeHyun.

"Kau bohong Jung DaeHyun, hiks." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil terisak.

"Baek, kenapa kau keluar tidak pakai jaket. Kau kan tidak kuat dingin."

BaekHyun tersenyum samar saat merasakan sebuah jaket kini menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya mengigil itu.

BaekHyun lalu menoleh dan menatap orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

"Yeolie, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar ?!"

Tanpa menjawab, namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu langsung menarik BaekHyun kedalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang merasakan sambungannya diputus sepihak hanya bisa menatap nanar wallpaper ponselnya.

"Mianhae . . . nae Cheonsa."

.

.

.

**_02 Februari 2014_**

**_-Incheon Airport-_**

**_Luhan Side_**

"Chagi-ah, SeHun mana ?!"

LuHan yang tengah berjalan keluar dari terminal kedatangan dan dikerubuti oleh fans – fansnya itu mendadak berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang fansnya itu.

"Dia memilih bersama Tao, jadi tidak bersamaku." Ucap LuHan lirih sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan melewati fans – fansnya.

Namum langkah LuHan terhenti saat melihat kearah kiri dan menemukan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya tengah berlari ditarik oleh Tao.

_"SeHun-ah."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SeHun Side_**

SeHun yang saat saat itu juga berjalan keluar dari terminal kedatangan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yang diyakini sebagai EXO fans itu menhadangnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah banner bertuliskan.

HUNHAN

SeHun lantas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap kearah sang fans.

"Dia menyukai Xiumin Hyung. Bukan aku." Ucap SeHun pelan sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan melewati fans tersebut.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Tao yang menariknya dari sekumpulan EXO fans, dan saat sampai pintu keluar matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan . . .

_"XiaoLu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oemma. Kita menjemput Appa atau HunHan hyung ?!" Tanya TaeHyung sambil mengikuti BaekHyun dari belakang.

"Tentu saja member EXO, aku tidak tahu appamu akan sampai korea jam berapa. Yang pasti hari ini LuHan Hyung, Lay Hyung, Kris Hyung, Tao dan SeHun akan mendarat disini semua." Jawab BaekHyun terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan TaeHyung.

_DUK !_

"Aw !"

BaekHyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar TaeHyung berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya dia menarik TaeHyung terlalu cepat hingga TaeHyung menabrak seseorang.

"Eh KAU ?!"

BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang tengah ditunjuk dan diteriaki TaeHyung.

"Jeosonghamnida."

BaekHyun yang minta maaf langsung menarik TaeHyung kembali.

"Oemma. Itu Bambam, dia menabrakku. Kenapa oemma yang minta maaf."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbasa – basi, disini banyak fans berkeliaran. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau penyamaran kita terbongkar." Ucap BaekHyun datar saat TaeHyung mencoba mengadu padanya.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu oemma. Tubuhku ternoda bersentuhan dengannya."

BaekHyun menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap TaeHyung.

"Kau berlebihan TaeTae."

"Biar saja. Oemma tunggu aku disini." Ucap TaeHyung sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

BaekHyun menyusuri terminal kedatangan Internasional yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang diyakin adalah kumpulan para fansgirl itu dengan matanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat LuHan keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan dan dikroyok oleh fans - fansnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia melihat Tao keluar sambil berlari menarik Sehun dari pintu sebelah kiri. Kebetulan sekali bukan ?!

Merasa tidak dapat melihat sosok TaoHunHan karena banyaknya fans yang mengerubuti mereka, BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan . . .

_DEG !_

BaekHyun melihat sosok yang sangat dia rindukan didepan sana, Jung DaeHyun . . .

Dia tersenyum samar, saat melihat DaeHyun yang saat ini tengah memeluk seseorang yang diyakini adalah orang yang menabrak TaeHyung tadi tengah dikelilingi oleh para member BAP.

"Oemma. Kenapa melamun ?!"

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat tiba – tiba mendengar suara TaeHyung dari belakang.

"Anya. Ayo kita kesana. Para member EXO sudah masuk kemobil." Ucap BaekHyun. Dia tidak mau TaeHyung melihat apa yang barusan dia lihat. Jadi dia langsung menarik TaeHyung menjauh dari tempat itu. Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menatap dan berlari mengejar mereka.

"Kau ikut mobil Kris Hyung saja ya ?! Itu ada Lay Hyung dan Tao Hyung. Oemma masuk dulu ke mobil HunHan Hyung." Ucap BaekHyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk TaeHyung. Setelah itu dia berlari kearah mobil yang ditempati oleh HunHan.

"Hah, susah sekali memasuki mobil ini."

HunHan terlihat terkekeh pelan saat mendengar ucapan BaekHyun setelah berhasil masuk mobil melewati para fans yang berada disekitar mobil.

"Ini tissu, bersihkan keringatmu." Ucap LuHan sambil memberika tissu ke BaekHyun.

_TOK TOK TOK !_

BaekHunHan langsung menoleh kearah jendela mobil yang tengah diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar sana dan membuat sang manajer yang duduk dikursi kemudi membukakan pintunya.

"Jeosonghamnida, bolehkah saya saja yang menyetir mobilnya ?!"

Manajer EXO yang sesaat melihat wajah orang yang berbicara kepadanya itu lantas mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

"Silahkan."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini. Kalian kompak sekali memasuki mobil yang sama. Jadi bagaimana hasil akhir hubungan kalian ?!" Tanya orang yang kini duduk dikursi kemudi itu.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya." / "Semua sudah berakhir."

BaekHyun dan namja yang duduk dikursi kemudi itu serempak menoleh kebelakang dan menatap wajah SeHun dan LuHan secara bergantian.

"Sama. Kami juga sudah berakhir." Ucap BaekHyun yang membuat ke tiga orang yang berada dalam mobil itu menoleh kearahnya..

"Benarkan Jung DaeHyun ?!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah orang yang duduk didepan kemudi itu.

"Sejak awal seharusnya kita memang melakukan apa yang hati kita katakan."

. . . . .

Mobil yang berisi dua pasangan yang pernah merasakan indahnya sebuah hubungan itu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan bandara dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing, menuju kebahagiaan baru yang yang mungkin akan mereka dapati setelah ini.

.

.

.

**END**

Iya ini END .. kan ini oneshoot, walau Yuri gak paham sendiri ini FF HunHan atau The Hyun Family. hahaha

Ini FF ada karna puncak kegalauan HunHan yang 'kemarin' katanya becerai itu. Kebetulan ditambah YuRi yang sebel lihat tuh The Hyun family kucing - kucingan di Inkigayo, yaudah. Inilah Hasilnya.

Bukan YuRi namanya kalau bikin FF tanpa Fact, jadi ini Fact dari FF ini :

**Fakta ke 1, China Line EXO (Luhan, Tao, Lay dan Kris) pulang ke kampung halaman mereka masing – masing untuk merayakan imlek. KrisTaoHan berangkat ke China pada hari yang sama 140129. Sedangkan Lay berangkat pada keesokan harinya 140130.**

**Fakta ke 2, LuHan berangkat dari Gimpo Airport dan TaoRis berangkat dari Incheon Airport.**

**Fakta ke 3, dari beberapa foto fantaken. LuHan terlihat lesu. Dia beberapa kali terlihat berdiri melamun. **Mikirin Thehun ya ? Hahaha

**Fakta ke 4, menurut fantaken pada 140129, SeHun pergi ke Lotte World bersama temannya.**

**Fakta ke 5, SeHun menyusul Tao ke Qingdao pada 140131. Banyak foto fantaken mereka dibandara. Setelah itu TaoHun terlihat berjalan – jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama.** Kayak orang lagi bulan madu aja -_-

**Fakta ke 6, Ada foto fantaken yang mengkap LuHan tengah berjalan dengan seorang wanita saat diBeijing.** Gak tau itu pacarnya, temennya atau fans yang kebetulan terjepret.

**Fakta ke 7, Member EXO suka berjalan – jalan ditepi sungai Han dimalam hari untuk melepas kepenatan.**

**Fakta ke 8, HunHan memang menyukai Bubble tea, terutama SeHun. Tapi sebenarnya LuHan menyukai Americano. Taolah yang lebih menyukai Bubble tea dibanding LuHan.**

**Fakta ke 9, selama di Qingdao. SeHun terus menggunakan gelang couplenya dengan Luhan.** Warnanya biru.

**Fakta ke 10, HunBaek sering mandi bersama.** Aiggo .

**Fakta ke 11, ZiYu / Chris adalah ulzzang cilik China yang mirip LuHan. Dia berasal dari kota yang sama dengan Kris ( Guangzhou).**

**Fakta ke 12, Lagu favorite BaekHyun adalah Farewell dari The Ray**

**Fakta ke 13, Kedekatan BaekTae itu real.** **Beberapa kali mereka terlihat saling menyapa dan BaekHyun merangkul TaeHyung saat ending acara music.** Tinggal DaeHyun aja yang dipertanyakan kejelasannya.

**Fakta ke 14, Bambam disebut – sebut sebagai anak kedua DaeBaek. **Gegara Eyelinernya.

**Fakta ke 15, YoungJae pernah memeluk BamBam dan member Got7 didepan TaeHyung.**

**Fakta ke 15, Pada 140201 BAP, BtoB, Suju-M, A-Prince dan Block B berangkat ke manila untuk tampil dia acara Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert 2 pada 140202.**

**Fakta ke 16, EXO yang kembali ke Korea dan BAP yang pulang dari manila sama – sama mendarat di Incheon pada 140203.**

F**akta ke 17, pertanyaan yang diberikan ke LuHan dan Banner yang dilihat sehun itu katanya Real.** Yuri dapet dari fantaken.

F**akta ke 18, saat LuHan keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan, TaoHun terlihat keluar dan berlari dari sebelah kiri. Mereka berpapasan.**

**Fakta ke 19, HunHan duduk satu mobil dijok belakang.** Sebenarnya ditengah – tengahnya ada Tao, tapi anggap aja Tao ilang dulu, hehe

**Gak tau bener atau gak, LuHan itu berasal dari keluarga yang 'berada' dan orang tuanya tidak menyetujui dia jadi penyanyi.**

Na, itu dulu faktanya. Mian banyak Typo.

Kalo kali aja ada yang minat dan pereviewnya banyak, Yuri bakal bikin sequel HunHan ver. Tinggal ditulis aja dikolom review mau LuHan ver atau SeHun ver.

Untuk The Hyun family, kagak usah minta lanjutan, ini berhubungan dengan FF **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir ! **Jadi lanjutannya baca aja disana, kira kira suatu saat mereka bener - bener bercerai atau kagak^^

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca .. ditunggu reviewnya. Annyeong ^^


End file.
